The Darkness Beyond
by TabithaBradley
Summary: Set during Time of the Twins, a mage from another world finds her way to the Tower of High Sorcery. Her goal: to speak with the greatest sorcerer in history.
1. Chapter 1: The Gateway

"The Darkness Beyond"

"The Gateway"

Lyssa Tannai turned the shimmering pendant over in her hand. It glimmered with deep metallic gemstone colors in the mist of the dead sorcerer's study. She smiled.

"Lyssa! Wha- what in the Abyss happened here?" Martin Tomis shouted as he stumbled into the study along with the elf, Kala Quickblade, the Tarotmancer, Verlyn Cedarstorm, and the others.

"Where is- is-" Kala began.

"Dead." Lyssa snapped, not taking her eyes off the pendant in her hands.

"But _where_?"

"Gone." Lyssa smiled.

The group looked at her in confusion.

"What is that, Lyssa?" Verlyn asked slowly, seeing the glittering chain cascading over the mage's hand. Quickly, the mage hid the pendant within the folds of her robe.

"What is what?" she asked him coolly.

"The chain." He walked up to her. "I saw the chain."

Lyssa's eyes narrowed. "That is none of your concern, Hedge Wizard." she hissed. "And you would do well to remember that."

Verlyn gazed at the other mage for a very long time. "Lyssa, there is something about you now that chills me." he said. "Do you want me to express this to Martin? Or any of the others? Some of the others aren't quite so understanding, you know."

"So they don't trust me." Lyssa snapped back at him, "Why should I care what they think?" She picked up her equipment, and strode off, ignoring the dark-haired Tarotmancer's penetrating glare.

Lyssa walked into the corridor outside the sorcerer's study. It was quiet now, and it did well to soothe her nerves. If the Hedge Wizard knew about the Gateway, he might know what she intended to do with it. She slid her hand into her robe pocket, caressing the cool, hard form of the Gateway pendant inside. Then she patted her rucksack. The scrolls she had copied from the Archives of Daelas in Regent's Bluff were still there. And the name echoed in her mind... _Raistlin_...

"Lyssa."

She ignored Verlyn as he walked up to her. He was getting too nosy. Confiding in him earlier in their adventuring career had been a mistake. He seemed to think he had a special rapport with her that the others didn't. Actually, Lyssa liked the dark elven fighter with them much better. _He_ could understand her.

"I know what you have in mind." Verlyn said.

Slowly, although she was surprised, Lyssa looked at him. "No you don't, Cedarstorm." she said decisively. "You have no idea."

She began to walk away from him down the corridor. He grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"Don't do this, Lyssa." he said softly. "You're interfering with things you have no idea of how to control."

Lyssa glared coldly at Verlyn. "You have no idea what I am going to do." she snarled. "I _will_ do this, and you cannot stop me. I have the chance to learn from a _master_. You _will not_ stop me!" She yanked her arm away, and stalked off down the corridor.

Verlyn debated following her. Her destiny might be tied up in this, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was headed into disaster. Perhaps she could be redeemed, still...

He ran after her.

Lyssa stepped into the courtyard. At the center was a circular pedestal, with a sun-like pattern engraved into its top. The others thought this was simply decorative, but only Lyssa knew its true purpose.

Thane Destry, the evil sorcerer, knew this area was a powerful magical node, and built his keep on top of it. And this pedestal marked the center. He must have performed sacrifices here, the deep rays of the 'sun' were in truth blood grooves. And the artifact fitted into the center. The blood of the sacrifice powered it- in the early days.

Lyssa drew out the Gateway looking at it with dark pleasure. This new one didn't require blood or ritual to use.

Thunder rumbled through the sky, and she glanced up. She knew she didn't have a whole lot of time. The others would be down here any minute. She stepped up on top of the pedestal, leaned her sablewood staff against her shoulder, holding the Gateway in one hand, and digging in her pack with the other for the scroll she'd copied from the book. She unrolled it, and glanced at the words. Her hand tightened around the Gateway, and she concentrated as if she were casting a spell.

"Lyssa! Stop!" Verlyn shouted, running into the courtyard.

Lyssa glared at the young man. "If you value your life, Verlyn, you will stay back!" she snarled.

The others ran up behind him.

"What is she doing?" the dark elf asked. He stepped forward, trying to get a better view. "By Kairech... that's a _Gateway_!"

"Lyssa, stop!" Kala yelled, "What are you doing?"

"I don't have to explain my motives to you." Lyssa snapped, and turned her attention to the scroll. The Gateway began to glow. As if induced by her magic, the wind whipped at her robes, fluttering them around her grey-clad legs. She smiled, and held up the glowing Gateway, the scroll fluttering free from her nerveless fingers.

"Palanthas, Tower of High Sorcery!" she shouted, and the Gateway flared with light.

Lyssa was enveloped in the light, and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2: The Grove

"The Darkness Beyond"

"The Grove"

Lyssa appeared in a dark, empty street. She felt a little disoriented, and slumped against a near wall. Glancing up, she noticed the moons. The white, the red and she could feel the black. She scanned the sky above her quickly for the new constellations. Yes, they were there.

A strange feeling gripped her stomach, unlike anything she'd ever felt before. It was more than simple nervousness. More than excitement. More than fear. A curious blending of the three.

Standing up straighter, she stepped across the street, toward the dark grove of trees on the opposite side. She slipped the Gateway around her neck, and stopped. She then noticed her clothes.

Her grey and indigo robe was now black, as were all of her clothes. The trim around her collar, cuffs and hem was silver now. She pulled her cloak around her body, and smiled. I did it! she realized, and the butterflies in her stomach got worse. She found herself looking up at the tower. _I think I'm supposed to feel frightened,_ she thought. _There is a 'fear' spell cast on the trees. Oh I'm frightened, all right. But not of the Shoiken Grove._ She wrapped her hands around her quarterstaff, and pressed it to her chest, taking a deep breath. _I'm frightened of what's beyond it. _

Looking around, she stepped back, and looked at the only lit window in the tower. "My name is Lyssa Tannai, and it is my will to enter." she said to the window.

She plunged into the Grove.

Dalamar glanced up from his book when the soft, clear bell rang through the study.

"Someone's at the gate." he whispered.

He could feel the presence of the master of the tower pass his door, and so the dark elf stood up, heading out of his study.

_Oh gods_, Lyssa thought, her hands trembling as she pressed her back against the bars of the gate. She tried to calm her racing thoughts. _I can deal with this. I can. I've been through worse. I am _not_ frightened!_

She felt the occupants of the grove move closer to her. For some reason, right now, Lyssa felt more true fear than she had in her entire life. Because she knew that her presence was known. She stood up, and turned to face the gate. _Dammit, Lyssa! You have Power! _Act _like it!_

Lyssa felt the slight movement of energies, as she always did when magic was used, and waited quietly.

A black robed man appeared before her, his hood drawn up over his head. An elf in black appeared slightly behind him.

"You passed through the Shoiken Grove." the hooded man said in a quiet, but clear voice.

"My name is Lyssa Tannai." Lyssa said softly, wondering if he could hear her pounding heart.

"Lyssa Tannai." he said, stepping forward, looking at her intently. She could see the glimmer of his amber eyes as he stepped forward. "You're not from Krynn."

"No. Erevir." she said, feeling quite uncomfortable under the gaze of his hourglass eyes. "Uh, Eldaryn, Tarlain, originally."

"Why are you here?" he asked, studying her.

"To see you." she pulled the Gateway from her neck, presenting it to him. It was a gesture of extreme trust, considering what she had gone through to get it. "With this. It's a Gateway."

Raistlin took the metallic pendant from the girl's hand. He examined it, then looked at her. "Why did you want to see me?"

Lyssa took a deep breath, noticing he kept hold of the pendant. "I am a mage. I have potential, but I'm not _the_ best on Erevir. Not yet. You have skill that I have yet to learn. No one in Erevir will teach me. No one trusts me. I have no reason to believe that you will trust me either, but I've read about you in the Archives of Daelas in Regent's Bluff." She ventured a smile. "We seem to think alike. I am asking that you teach me. I realize you already have an apprentice, and that I'm not _technically_ a Wizard of High Sorcery, but, for some reason I feel there's a-"

"Connection." Raistlin finished for her quietly. "Yes."

Lyssa glanced over at the creatures that waited behind her, then turned back at the man standing before her. "I know there isn't much in the books on you or anything from Krynn, but I know that people shouldn't be able to walk through that grove. I also seem to be immune to the 'fear' spell."

He smiled slightly. "Ah, but you are afraid." he said.

Lyssa stepped backwards. "Not of the grove." she said softly. Right now, the grove was looking pretty good, in fact.

_Maybe I should have listened to Verlyn after all._ she thought suddenly. _Perhaps he was right._

"I can understand that." Raistlin said. "Come with me, Lyssa. I think we might talk in a more comfortable setting."

Lyssa stepped forward hesitantly, and let him take her arm. She noticed the eyes of the elf, Dalamar, following her as she allowed Raistlin to escort her toward the gate. Then with a word of command, they vanished.

Lyssa sat in the window of her room later that night, reflecting on the discussion of the evening. She had her journal balanced on her knees, her pencil in hand, staring out at Palanthas. This was one of the most interesting experiences she had ever had. Raistlin still hadn't given her back her Gateway, however, and that was the only thing she wasn't happy about.

She wasn't sure about Dalamar. He didn't seem as interested in her as Raistlin was. It almost was as if he were _deliberately_ ignoring her. She wasn't sure, but it seemed as though Dalamar didn't like the idea of Raistlin training Lyssa as well. She sighed, leaning back against the stone. Would she ever go home? Would she decide to after this?

Softly, Lyssa began to sing.

Raistlin looked up from his examination of the Gateway pendant of Lyssa's, and glanced out the window of his study. Whatever kind of metal the thing was made from, he was certain he'd never seen it before. The color wasn't paint or dye, either. It was amazingly light for its size, as well. It didn't seem to be entirely magical. The thing was as much an enigma as the woman in the room below.

He shook his head, placing the pendant on the desk before him. And he had agreed to teach her. Why? There was something unusual about Lyssa Tannai, that much was true. He felt close to her in a way he had never felt to anyone before. _Caramon would like her,_ he thought absently. _She's certainly attractive enough._

Suddenly, his thoughts snapped back into focus. He stood up, striding across the study, his black robes flowing behind him.

_I noticed that right off!_ he thought, with a certain amount of annoyance. _Why? Why in the Abyss should I be able to _see_ that?_

As he passed Dalamar's quarters, the dark elven apprentice glanced cautiously out his door. He stepped back, chilled. _That girl is in trouble,_ he thought with a secret inner smile. _The singing she's doing isn't going to help her case either._ After Raistlin passed, Dalamar stepped silently out from his study. He followed after his master, interested to see what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3: The Darkness

"The Darkness Beyond"

"The Darkness"

Lyssa stopped singing. She'd been lost in thoughts of home, the Midsummer celebration she had just attended with Cayden Trevis, who was now Guild Master of her Guild. It had been quite scandalous... her reputation wasn't exactly pristine. Cayden was, on the other hand, good as the day was long.

The door to her quarters opened rather suddenly, and Raistlin walked into her study. Lyssa did not give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd startled her, and continued to stare out the window.

"Lyssa, I wish to speak with you."

Slowly, Lyssa turned her head to look at him. "Yes, master?" It grated on her nerves, never in her life had she called anyone _master_, with the possible exception of that rotten dark elf mage several years ago, and that was only to save her own life (well, and the lives of the others, but she didn't like to admit that). _However_, judging from the tone of the archmage's voice, she knew that to challenge his authority right now would only be bad for her.

She closed her journal, and set the stick of writing lead down on the window ledge she was sitting in.

"Do you know what I see when I look at the world?" he demanded bluntly.

Lyssa nodded. "The death of all things. That much the Archives were clear on." She stood up. "Why?"

Raistlin stepped closer to the girl. She noticed, for the first time, that he was taller than she was. She crossed her arms over her chest, for some reason fervently wishing that she were still wearing her robe. His golden eyes seemed to burn right through her.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you?" he asked softly.

Stumped, Lyssa shook her head.

"I see your eyes. I see your smooth,_ young_ skin. I see the color of your hair. You aren't dying in front of me. Why?"

Lyssa shook her head again. "I have no idea." she said, backing up.

He took her by the shoulders, his grip vise-like. He leaned forward, staring into her face intensely. Now, Lyssa began to tremble. He was frightening her. "I've seen all the magic you've cast around yourself." he whispered, his voice almost a hiss. "Protections and wards. _Nothing_ I've seen resembles a ward to prevent my seeing you as I do all others. _What_ have you done? Tell me."

"Nothing." Lyssa said softly. "_Why_ would I?"

Raistlin let her go, but it was clear he was still angry.

Lyssa picked up her journal and pencil. She was still trembling, but not all of it was now from fear. "I have _absolutely_ no reason to do such a thing." she snapped, walking across the room toward her desk. "For one thing, I wouldn't know where to begin. I have no reason." she repeated. Silence filled the study. Lyssa slammed the journal down on the desk. "If you think I'm vain enough or stupid enough to try something like that, then you are quite mistaken." she said in a low voice.

Raistlin stared at her. He considered what she meant by that.

"Well then, it seems we have an enigma on our hands, now doesn't it?" he said softly.

"No different from the rest of my life." Lyssa said, with an annoyed, dismissive gesture.

Dalamar stood near the doorway, watching the scene with interest. Perhaps his earlier evaluation of the young woman had been mistaken.

Pressing her hands together, Lyssa looked as though she were struggling with something for a moment. Then she looked up. "You have to believe me when I say that I had no intention of deceiving you in any way. And that's saying a lot, since I make a habit of deceiving anyone I can."

"I believe you." Raistlin said. "I still don't understand it."

Lyssa sighed. "Well, let us say this is the first thing that has ever stumped the two of us. It must be rather important then, mustn't it?"

She walked over to the taller man. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dalamar, and nodded slightly to him. He returned the gesture.

Boldly, Lyssa took Raistlin's hands. He looked at her calmly, but with interest. Her touch was quite cool, compared to his warmth. It made him slightly uncomfortable.

"I will leave you now." he said after a long moment. Lyssa nodded. Pulling his hands from hers, Raistlin turned and left her room.

_Bloody hell,_ Lyssa thought as she watched him go, _I really shouldn't have done that. What was I thinking?_ It was only after the door closed that she noticed Dalamar was still standing in the darkened corner.

"I would speak with you, Lady." the dark elf said, stepping forward into the moons' light.

Lyssa nodded. "Dalamar."

She watched him. He found a chair, and sat casually in it. "The _Shalafi_ can be unnerving to be around sometimes." he said.

"You don't like me, do you, Dalamar?"

Dalamar regarded her coolly. "I shall reserve my judgement of you until I know you better, Lady."

Lyssa shook her head. "I consider that wise of you, Dalamar." she said coolly. "I, myself, would say the same thing in your position."

He nodded. "Perhaps it would be more accurate to say I don't _trust_ you."

"You have no reason to trust me."

"After all I've seen you do this evening, I'm not sure even the _Shalafi_ trusts you. He doesn't like enigmas. You are one."

Lyssa sighed. "No one trusts me back home. Why should either of you? I never thought that would matter to me when I was younger. But now, I'm not so sure."

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

"You seem younger. In _all_ respects."

"Compared to Raistlin, I am." Lyssa said.

Dalamar stood up. "Why did you come here, Lyssa? In truth?"

"I shouldn't tell you. I haven't even revealed that to-"

"I know." He took hold of her arm. "Tell me."

She looked down at her arm as if she couldn't believe he had touched her. Then, looking at him, she said, "I felt drawn. The idea of other worlds intrigued me. So I began to search the great libraries of Erevir. Finally, in Regent's Bluff, at not inconsiderable personal risk- the Daelanese are rather clannish, and consider humans beneith them- I was able to locate the books in which the off-world travellers recorded their accounts of the other worlds. After much study, I seemed to find myself continually returning to the books on Krynn.

"Raistlin Majere has always fascinated me. And the more I thought about it, I knew that he was the only one capable of teaching me what I wanted and needed to learn. No one on Erevir will dare to touch me now. I have no desire to learn from those mages who consider themselves 'good', or those dealing with so-called 'grey magick'." She stopped, and gave a slightly arrogant laugh. "And the ones I've approached- the 'dark' mages... They're too paranoid I'll become _too_ powerful- if you take my meaning."

He nodded.

With a shrug, she continued. "So that involved discovering a way to come here. I'm not much of a psionic, and I don't have access to the spells that would achieve this. I wasn't even assured I would make it alive." Lyssa paused, clenching her fists. "If you knew me better, Dalamar, you would know how dear life is to me." she said in a fevered voice. He felt an almost perceptible chill from her, which was disturbingly similar to that he always experienced around Raistlin. He released her arm, sitting back down. "So after more months of research, I discovered the existence of the Gateway. I convinced my adventuring companions to help me find this artifact, that not even the great Daelanese Archmage, Gaston VonTesmar, knew about." Lyssa smiled slightly. "We found the keep of the sorcerer Thane Destry, who invented the damned thing, and I killed him for it."

Dalamar's eyes widened slightly at her nonchalant admission of the murder.

"My companions had no idea of course, why we were really there. They thought it was to rid Erevir of an 'evil and powerful sorcerer'." She laughed shortly. "The idealistic fools. I guess I surprised them." She leaned forward, gazing deeply into the elf's brown eyes, her clear grey gaze cold and piercing. "They always thought they could _redeem_ me. How wrong they were. I'm sure they understand now, that I don't _want_ to be 'redeemed'."

"I'm sure they do, Lyssa Tannai."

Lyssa's head snapped up, her eyes narrowing as they made out the dark figure of Raistlin standing in the center of the room. Grinding her teeth together, she realized she had fallen for the oldest trick in the book- hook, line and sinker, so to speak. Glancing quickly at the elf, she understood that he had been in on this from the start. She hadn't revealed as much as Raistlin had wanted her to in the interview in his study earlier, and so he used his apprentice to trick her into giving him the very information he was after.

If anyone was the fool, Lyssa thought bitterly, she was. Angrily, she turned her back on them, and picked up her robe. "Well, it seems this venture didn't work out like I had hoped." she growled. Glancing over her shoulder, she gave Raistlin an icy look. "If I can have my Gateway, I'll be leaving." she said coldly.

"No." he said. "I believe we made an agreement, Miss Tannai."

"I certainly don't expect to hold you to it." Lyssa replied.

"Do you break agreements? I don't."

She turned around. "I wasn't prepared-"

"No you weren't. But I wanted to ensure that I knew all there was to know about you from the start."

Lyssa felt an urge to scream with frustration. She had never felt this trapped in her life. Even that experience with the dark elf who had almost killed her and her companions didn't compare to this.

But she knew then that she couldn't return, even if the Gateway were in her hand right now. She simply didn't want to.

She threw the robe at a nearby chair.

"Okay. So you know my secret. Now what?" she asked quietly. _Why do I feel like a child around this man?_ she wondered.

Raistlin smiled.

Lyssa felt chills run down her spine.

Dalamar stood up.

"We'll discuss that tomorrow." the archmage said, and turned to the door. Dalamar followed him.

Lyssa shoved her trembling hands behind her back, watching them go. As the door closed, she felt a thrill race through her. Perhaps he was not what she'd expected, and perhaps he scared the hell out of her, but perhaps this was exactly what she needed.

Provided she survived the experience.

Lyssa lay awake in her bed until the dim light of dawn began to filter through the velvet curtains at her window. Finally, in exhaustion, she slept.

"Lady."

Lyssa stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. She found herself staring into another set of eyes at her level. With a curse, she sat straight up in bed.

For that was all they were- _just eyes_.

"Lady." came the same disembodied voice that had woken her.

"Umm... Yes?" She felt slightly ridiculous speaking to a couple of floating eyes, but Lyssa realized as she calmed down, that they were simply a servant of the Tower's master. She sighed.

"The Master wishes to speak with you this evening."

"Oh he does, does he?" she said, climbing from the bed. She looked around for her pack, noticing the wrinkled state her shirt and pants were in. "Gods, I must look a mess." she muttered, putting a hand to her hair.

"Yes, immediately." the eye-servant replied.

"I look like three kinds of hell, and he wants to see me right now?" she asked. "As in, this very minute?"

"His exact words were-"

"Okay. I'm on my way. Tell him that, please."

"Yes, Lady." The eyes vanished.

Shaking her head, Lyssa grabbed her robe. Well, the best she could do for this lot was cantrips. So she hoped that would be good enough. For some reason, she wanted to look presentable.

A chill ran down her spine as she cast the simple spells which took the wrinkles out of her clothes. _Now, why in Kairech's bloody hell do I feel inadequate in my appearance all of a sudden? Why should it matter?_ A memory of last night's eerie confrontation played through her mind.

Shaking it off, she pulled on her robe, tying her spell components to the belt out of habit, and vanished.

It had been six months since Lyssa had arrived on Krynn, and she was surprised at how well she was really doing. She laughed privately, as she did often, at the thought of how dismayed her old instructors in Tarlain would be at her progress. And although he said very little, Lyssa knew Raistlin was pleased with her progress. Not _impressed_, mind you, simply _pleased_. Well, Lyssa reasoned, that is as it should be.

Her plans for her return were growing daily, and she supposed she was getting slightly obsessed with the thought of it. And she knew, from the events that had just passed here, that she had to return soon, or she would risk upsetting the balance of time on this world.

However, she found herself reluctant to leave. She knew of her master's plans to challenge the Queen of Darkness, Takhisis, and the very thought of that chilled her very marrow. She hadn't expressed her concern to Raistlin, for reasons she couldn't figure. She supposed she was afraid, although that idea was as alien to Lyssa as she was to this world.

She mentioned it to Dalamar, who surprised her by echoing her concern. He also confided in her a secret, a terrible secret if he were ever found out, and she began to fear for her fellow student's life the longer he stayed here.

She was, at present, in the study, writing spells into her spellbook, totally absobed in that task that she didn't hear the door to the room open, close, and soft steps glide across the carpeted floor to the great ebony wood desk where she worked.

"Lyssa." The voice was a whisper, yet it carried across the small room, startling the girl out of her entranced writing.

She gave a soft gasp, automatically stopping herself from dropping her ink-laiden pen just before it marred the pages of her book. She looked up.

Raistlin was standing over her, gazing calmly down at her with eerie golden eyes, almost as if she were one of his lab experements, watching her reaction with a dispassionate, critical eye.

Lyssa _hated_ it when he did this to her. However, she had the good grace to collect herself quickly, and stand. "Yes?"

"I would speak with you a moment. If you have the time, of course."

She heard the distinct sarcasm in his tone, and knew he was challenging her in a way. They did this often.

"I have the time." she replied. "I wasn't working on anything _too_ important, master."

He regarded her a moment before sitting. She found a place near the fire, and watched him carefully.

"Dalamar has left, in case you weren't aware." he said.

She nodded slowly. She wasn't certain, but she'd gotten the strangest feeling Raistlin _knew_-

"Yes." he said. Her eyes widened. "I've known for some time."

Lyssa felt a distinct chill wash over her. She took a deep breath, and leaned forward. "Alright then, I suppose you also know that I know about your plan."

"The thought had occured to me."

"I suppose you can't be dissuaded from going through with it, either."

"No."

She shook her head. "I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling about this." She looked at him earnestly. "Don't do this, Raistlin. Trust me."

He was silent for a long time. Lyssa stared into the fire.

"Why?" he said finally, softly.

She looked at him. "Why?"

"Why do you care?"

Lyssa stared at him. She shook her head. "I don't- I don't know." She didn't understand it. All she knew is that she couldn't let him do this. He'd end up dead- or worse. "All I know is that I value you too much to let you throw your life away on this impossible venture."

"How do you know it is impossible, Lyssa?" Raistlin asked her, his voice hardening slightly. "And what kind of life do I have right now anyway? I'm willing to take the risk-"

"And die?" Lyssa interrupted. "Why?"

"You don't know that for certain."

She sighed. "No. I don't. But I can't help wondering about it. It's risky at best."

"And your coming here wasn't risky?" he asked her, not unkindly. "I think you have another reason for not wanting me to do this, Lyssa."

Lyssa stared at him. "Only concern- I consider you my friend, Raistlin. As strange as that sounds. I'm convinced that this is a mistake. Please reconsider."

He stood up and walked over to her. She watched him, cautious yet curious. He looked at her a long moment. Then he smiled, slightly. She stared back at him. He touched her forehead, his fingers warm against her cool skin. Brushing a few stray strands of silver-white hair from her large grey eyes, Raistlin looked into Lyssa's face for a long moment.

"Thank you for your concern, Lyssa." he said finally.

Then he was walking across the room, and out the door before Lyssa could react.

"Raistlin..."


End file.
